Tale of Souls
by Adibaa
Summary: Imagine a world, where the star crossed lovers did not survive. Peeta killed by Cato in the 74th Hunger Games and Katniss mourning the loss of him, but once two lives cross again. Mysterious things begin to arise. Is Peeta still alive and will this change the course of Katniss's future?
1. Defiance and Determination

The throbbing of my head seemed to burst the only strength I had left. The blinding sun made it worse as the pain elevated. I slowly rose out of the lush satiny sheets of my comforting bed. It was the day of the tribute parade. I groaned as I remembered last year's outfit, I hope Cinna has planned another amazing outfit because I wouldn't want to be stark naked. I slowly bid my time as I took a shower and got dressed, I already knew Haymitch would make a witty remark about last years appearance but I anyway hurried. "There's our shining star, I'm glad you decided to make yourself present sweetheart." Haymitch drawled as I could tell the effect of alcohol taking its toll. I made no comment back as I gorged myself on the sausages and eggs. My stomach still heaved on the rich stuff even after eating this type of food for more than month. Cinna started, "This year we're going to dress you in something similar from last year."

Effie's face contorted with confusion, "Wouldn't that bore the citizens though?"

"I made sure that it won't bore them." Cinna gave a quick wink towards her and she immediately understood.

I zipped up in a similar get up from last years costume. Black skin tight jumpsuit but bare sleeves. Goosebumps prickled my skin and I could tell that Haymitch was reminiscing in memories of his time. I sized up my fellow contenders and saw an attractive figure making his way towards me. I suddenly forgot his name, at a time like this of course I would forget his name. I tried to rack my brains for any memory of what it was until finally I had a connection. His name was Finnick

"Hello, Katniss," he says, as if we've known each other for years, when in fact we've never met.

"Hello, Finnick," I say, just as casually, although I'm feeling uncomfortable at his closeness, especially since he's got so much bare skin exposed.

"Want a sugar cube?" he says, offering his hand, which is piled high. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick." Finnick gave a smile as he popped the sugar cube into his mouth. A slow blush crept up on my cheeks as I realised the underlying message. I bid him goodbye and settled into the chariot. The doors opened and Haymitch climbed up. It was overwhelming realising that Peeta isn't by my side. His steady hand isn't there to catch me, only the cold glances Haymitch was giving towards the crowd. I made sure to be defiant, because of the games Peeta isn't here. I caught a glimpse at myself in the huge screens and at the fiery costumes. Once again District 12 stole the show. We finally made it to Presidents Snow's mansion and he droned on as he gave a speech. It was rather pathetic, gathering victors who had grown older and parading them in costumes as if they were young. I felt President Snow's beady eyes staring down at me. I stood determined as I stared back.

The chariots took us back and the complements rained upon us from Cinna and Portia and other tributes. I was astounded by the amount of people Haymitch knew. There was so much welcome and friendliness you wouldn't have believed we were soon to kill each other in the arena. Finally we able to all gather in the elevator and shoot back into our rooms at the top. I quickly dash to my room and scrub off the layers of makeup I'm drenched in. Memories overflowed into my mind as I remembered Peeta, his solid presence calming me. I quickly finished my shower because I reealised how much time had passed by. Effie must be filled with worry and desperation. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my puffy eyes rimmed with red. I groaned inside but I didn't have any time to spare. I walked down the hallway with my padded shoes stifling the echo. Heads turned as I walked in. I settled myself and realised I was famished. The only sound in the room was the scrape of a knife or fork on the plate. There was tension in the air and I could feel the undisturbed emotions rolling off Haymitch. They must have all known my breakdown about Peeta. This aggravated me.

"You all know I'm not a girl anymore and can handle your words."I said as I shoveled more of the peas in the creamy sauce as my temper boiled over.

"We just didn't want to set you off again after your whole situation sweetheart." Haymitch replied as he consciously lowered his gaze back to his plate as he realised I was slowly going to lose my temper. I roughly pushed my chair back raced to the elevator. I didn't know or care if i was allowed to be here at this time of the night. I jammed my fist against one of the buttons for ground level and stared out at the city. Gleaming lights and illumination streets. There would never be a power shortage here but just as the thoughts streamed into my mind the elevator slowed. Not now but as I turned around I saw the shadow of someone walking in.


	2. Flustering Finnick

_Hey guys! Sorry for ending the last chapter on a cliffhanger but I'm pretty sure you all can guess who it might be. I'm not sure if I should have multiple pov's or just Katniss's pov. Let me know what you want and for the moment I hope you enjoy._

 **Finnicks pov**

I ran my fingers through my hair for the hundredth time. It was so ruffled that Mags couldn't even stifle her laughter. I returned her with a small smile but all I could focus on was how was I meant to save Mags. My hands were wringing and I walked towards the glass elevator. I wasn't even sure if i could get on it but I continued. I just need to get away for a few minutes. I pressed the button and it slowly came but it wasn't empty. I saw the silhouette of her and instantly knew who it was. I walked inside and saw her lips form my name. I gave her a winning smile and the bewildered look on her face instantly disappeared.

"What are you doing up at this time of the night." Katniss said as she tried to control the curiosity in her voice.

"I could say the same about you."I retorted as my smile stayed steady.

So many emotions were running through me, my hands were wringing behind me. I tried to take my mind off by asking her, "So what are you doing up at this time of the night." I could tell by her face she was calculating whether to not trust me or trust me. She took the latter.

"I still can't get over Peeta's death and these terrible nightmares keep coming." Katniss shuddered, I wished to comfort her but I didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"So what about you, what's keeping you up."Katniss said.

I contemplated whether to confide with her. "Well, I'm stressing about how to keep myself alive in the arena. I felt ashamed because in a week I had to kill her and a rosy blush rose onto my cheeks. Katniss started to giggle and i wondered what was so funny and I was confused.

"Is something funny." I asked.

"It's just the thought of you stressing about how to stay alive. People in the Capitol will be scrambling over each other just to sponsor you. You're a celebrity in the Capitol." Katniss said.

I only just remembered the sponsoring. How could I have been so dumb. A giggle bubbled to the surface and suddenly the elevator came to an abrupt stop. I saw two avoxes waiting.

 **Katniss's pov**

I suddenly saddened at the thought of going back to my room. I big goodbye to Finnick and shot back to my room with the avox. I was in such a dreamy mood that I didn't realise Haymitch furiously staring at me from the sofa.

Haymitch's voice boomed, "Katniss, where have you been." My mind wasn't comprehending properly and I dazed off as I walked back to my room. It was as if I was intoxicated by thoughts of Finnick.

The next morning I lazily got up. The sunlight streaming in as I squinted. I instantly remembered the night before and a bashful blush rose to my cheeks. Who had seen me last night as I was acting like an idiot. I rushed to get ready as I realised today was the first day of our training sessions.

I placed food on my plate and sat at the table. None of the others were awake.

Padded footsteps echoed down the hallway. I already knew who it was; Haymitch, he settled himself at the table.

"So what's our strategy going to be for this years hunger games." I asked.

Haymitch continued to shovel food down his mouth. My patience was already wearing thin.

"Don't tell me you've been drinking again." I said with an edge to my voice. Haymitch groggily looked up.

"You're not going to like this idea but we're gonna need to establish alliances." Haymitch said warningly

My mind whirred with all the possibilities with how I could end this idea.


End file.
